Burning Love: A Damon Salvatore FanFic
by darkvixen90
Summary: A fan-made fan fic about Damon Salvatore for my best friend who has a thing for him.


Flashback:  
Running through the woods, I heard someone chasing me. In my town, there have been these animal attacks and I guess you can say I was utterly terrified. I was single, and told that I was beautiful but that didn't stop my blue eyed, auburn wavy haired figure. The rest remains unclear on that night, and I don't know if it was because I was just so wrapped up in where I was going. I wanted to be able to escape but I didn't know how far the chaser was. When I got up the next morning, a tall, dark haired man with blue eyes so icy, pulsated through my chest. It was love at first site. Mortified though, I tried to cover myself. The man had changed me out of my clothes, and just smirked curiously. "W-W-Who are you?" I asked. The man just smirked and said "Can I make you breakfast or will you finally stop rambling about how someone is going to eat you? Eye-widened, I looked up at him and couldn't reply. I just clutched the blanket tighter. He stepped out of the room and I simply applied cloth to my silky skin. The guy must have given me a bath last night but why did he take me under his wing. I wanted to know more and something told me to chase after him. After I applied this black see-through long sleeved top on top of my neon green camisole, I decided to go with skinny jeans and black high-heeled booties. I walked around the house, but was curious to see another bedroom. "Can I help you with something?" As I turned around to face the man who owned a different voice, I was shaking. "U-U-Uhm, well I was looking for the nice gentleman who brought me here. Who are you?" "Stefan," he replied. "I'm Miranda, but my friends call me Manda." As I seen the figure who saved me come behind Stefan, I was relieved. "I see you met my friend I brought home" the stranger replied. "Damon, how many times do I have to tell you? Stop bringing girls you like home. You could get in big trouble." As he walked to get his jacket, he gave me a very scary look. Watching him walk down the stairs, made me feel relieved. "Well that was awkward." I stated. Damon replied, "I made you breakfast, please come join me." As he held out his hand, he was calm and peaceful.

"Manda? Manda?" Damon said. "Oh hey babe," as I kissed his cheek gently and cuddled into his chest. Damon and I had been going out for a few months now. Stefan had decided to flee Mystic Falls, and he didn't leave an address for Damon to reach him. Damon hid it well but I could tell that he was missing Stefan. I didn't get the full story but I know a girl loved them both, and dragged their hearts through the mud. Nothing is known of her whereabouts today. As Damon sat down on the bed, sighing, I decided to take matters into my own hands. "Babe." as I took a space next to him, and placing a trail of kisses down his neck, running my hands down his chest. Hearing him moan as he tried to keep himself composed was worth the thrills as he tried to meet my mouth and kiss me. However, I liked to play games so giving him the torture of having my heated body close to his, was only the beginning. I was going to go for a first experience, an experience that chilled to his throbbing core. Grinning, I pushed him on the bed, and as I took his black cloth draped against his muscular chest in my mouth, aggression took over, and I began to tear it to shreds. "Manda," as he stated in breaths, "you have a meeting tonight to meet your aunt at town hall." I replied, "I think I can miss a meeting at town hall," as I began to unbutton the black buttoned-down shirt draped over my curvy figure. As Damon reached out for me, I could see his pulsating member, and him trying to remain calm. "Baby, let me help you?" Undoing his belt was an easy task and as I reached down, to unbutton those perfect denim jeans, I could feel anxiety rushing into me. As I stripped him of the rough clothing, I only had one thing on my mind. The sexual tension floated in the air, and boiled inside me. I knew it was only a matter of time before my body pounced on what was going to be the most dripping hot sex around. He smirked as his smiled curled, and he ran his hand up my thigh, gently squeezing my perfect bosoms. The way he touched me was magic, as he decided to kiss me passionately, he turned to sucking on my neck, and I could feel him, giving me the love bite creep on me. I rubbed against him, and could feel him against me, expanding. I felt so bad for him, as I gently tugged the fabric off so his little friend could breathe better. He caressed my body, and unhooked my bra. Sliding his hand down my body, and entering me with his fingers fired my core but I didn't hold anything back. I wanted to feel him in me this, and as I rode his hand gently, feeling him rub faster, and not losing site of kissing me, made the start of this experience become alive. I motioned him to take me, causing him to flip us over, kissing down to my chest, holding my right bosom gently, as he swirled his tongue, around the head, listening to me beg him to take me hard and rough. After, what seemed like a moment of him teasing me with his tongue, he seemed to take me to a new dimension as I began to feel darted strokes against my clit. I began to tense as he took control, and pinned me down. He liked when I fought him, it gave him a power, that roared with passion. Feeling him blow against me, was a chilling feeling, as I had never felt it before. As I began to climax, I pulled his hair tightly, and he rammed into me, moving against me. I have a thing about being on top, and I don't know what came over me, but I swapped us over, moving against him, begging him to pull my hair. He pulled my hair, and I began to suck on his neck to return the love bite he had given me a few minutes ago. He flipped us, going harder into me, as I could feel him throbbing against my delicate body, and I felt I was going to cum any minute, so I dug my fingernails into his back, raking as I felt blood. Hearing him groan lowly, and seeing his eyes turn black made me yearn for him more.


End file.
